Moving on?
by Blossom-channn
Summary: I liked him...he liked two girls.. we were bestfriends..but he chose her..I thought I finally had a chance but..I was dead wrong.. (Also you'll see why I added Gaara but he will pop up either in the 2nd or 3rd chapter!) I rated it Teen since..Hidan will be in this and others will probably be cussing too! Also I'm going to probably think of a better title lol.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I got theee best idea..because this actually happened to me..haha.. but I kind of changed it a bit! ANYWAY! Here we goo! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Rejected.

Yup it happened...I was rejected by my crush..It sucked since he said that he liked me and then goes and says how he just wants to be bestfriends..he acts as a complete stranger toward me and that man is Uchiha Sasuke and my name is Haruno Sakura.

He liked me and Karin..he told me himself. He was already taking her to prom but they were just going as friends until they suddenly started dating the day after he told me he just wanted to stay bestfriends and now I want nothing to do with him so I'm deciding to leave.

I'm moving to America for a while since I speak pretty good English and besides Its been my dream to go to America and what perfect time to go other then now?

* * *

I left school early to start packing.. I didn't tell my friends about the move and they won't be very happy when they hear I randomly moved with out telling them. I just need to get away... I'll move back junior year of course were only freshman in the middle of the year.

When I finished packing my suit cases I put them in the car. My parents were going to send the boxes that all my other stuff in them tomorrow since it would be easier. Since school was still in session I decided to leave now so my friends want come looking for me. There already use to Karin so I don't think they'll miss me anyway. I got into the car and drove off with my parents driving of course.

We arrived to the airport putting my suitcases on the cart and driving it to where we needed to go. We stopped in front of the security after dropping my suitcases off, I kept some of them since your allowed to at least have one or two carrier bags. I looked at my parents wishing they could come with me but there jobs were here and they had to stay. They told me they would definitely try to visit but I don't see that coming soon.

I said goodbye to my parents then went through security getting one last glance at them before finally going through the gate.

* * *

"Hey...I-Ino-chan?" Hinata shyly asks.

"hm?" She answers glancing at Hinata questioningly.

"W-We haven't seen S-Sakura-chan in a week..yo-you guys haven't even noticed." Hinata states not making eye contact.

Ino thinks for a while before her eyes widening. "Your right!" Ino yells out of the blue in class getting glances from everyone. She sits back down before whispering to Hinata. "At lunch we'll talk to everyone ok?" Ino suggests.

Hinata nods before going back to her classwork.

...

They arrived at lunch and sat at there regular table.

"Hey guys! Have you noticed?" Ino asked.

Some raise there eyebrows as the others just ignore Ino

"about what!?" Naruto randomly asks.

"Sakura..she hasn't been here." Ino states.

At this Naruto looks down sadly making everyone look his way.

"What is it?" Ino asks raising her eyebrow at the sudden change of mood.

Naruto is silent for a couple seconds before looking back up getting everyone's attention. "I went over to Sakura-chan's house Monday...and her parents told me..she wasn't there..that she left..gone to America." Naruto said muttering the last part.

Everyone gaped at Naruto's story and got a little sad.

"What?" Sasuke said still a bit shocked.

Before Naruto could talk Karin walked up and sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey Babe!" Karin squealed hugging Sasuke.

Seeing that made Naruto's blood boil. He doesn't like how Karin and Sasuke are dating just the idea makes him angry. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke met..Sakura fell for Sasuke after a while. Karin maybe his sister but..Sakura has liked him since the fifth grade and Karin recently moved back here.

Sasuke even told Sakura he liked her...then he was going to go with Karin to prom as just friends..and then he told Sakura he just wanted to stay bestfriends to not lose her and Naruto called bullshit on that because right after he told her that..he started dating Karin and that caused Sakura to break.

"Hey." Sasuke replied giving her a peck on the check.

Karin giggled as she looked at everyone and smiled. Yeah she was a sweet girl...or at least pretended to be..when she wasn't so 'innocent' in front of Sasuke she was probably the big bully to everyone.

"SAAAAASSSUUUKKKEE!" a childish voice could be heard as a group of Sophmores ran over to Sasuke.

"Tobi.." Sasuke acknowledged nodding his head at the others.

"WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN!?" Tobi yelled.

"Yeah! Un!" Deidara yelled.

"I heard she left.." Itachi said.

See Itachi was like an older brother to Sakura long with the other Akatsuki. (They have there own little group name since there like a school gang.)

"WHAT!?" Tobi and Deidara yelled in unison.

"The brat left.." Sasori stated a bit sad as he walked out of the cafeteria. Sasori blames this on Sasuke for his stupid decision. See everyone in the Akatsuki knew Sakura liked Sasuke and when he chose Karin they were furious at how stupid he was because not too long after that he started pushing Sakura away even farther by being cold towards her and so Sakura ignored him.

Sakura would always steal glances at him noticing he never looked at her as if they never met at that hurt her seeing she still liked him. Especially since in her three periods she has with him they sit right next to each other in all three.

For the rest of the day no one brought up Sakura's name again seeing how everyone missed her dearly. What nobody knew was when she was coming back and if she was coming back at all and that worried everyone.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOO What did you thinkk?HMM

This is actually going to be a SasuSaku! :D This is my second story btw! AND IF YOU HAVENT READ MY other story that is about almost the same thing then go check it out! :D

Alright Review please! I have some questions for you guys as well!

Should I put her with Gaara? Because I might do that with the perfect idea I have! :D

OR

Should she go with Sasuke?

Those are the only two that I'm thinking of right now!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing old friends

Hello! OMGOSH I got 95 views and 5 reviews I'm actually happy because even If it's not much IDC lol hehe anyway I have decided on what pairing im going to do but guess what? I'M NOT TELLING YOUU xP You'll have to figure it out! but I'm pretty sure you will in this chapter xD

* * *

Rejected.

I was walking to my first period for my new school. Since I moved in the middle of the year I had to start the next day when I got here so I didn't get much sleep last night. When I got to the door I knocked on it.

A couple seconds later it opened and I saw a black short haired man with squared glasses smile at me.

"you must be the new student!" He said and right away the talking in the class quieted down.

"I am Misaga the teacher for World come in and introduce yourself." He said as he lead me in.

I walked in and looked around the classroom to see unfamiliar faces until I saw it..Red hair. It reminded me of Sasori a bit until I saw his face and gaped.

When I realized I was staring I shook my head a bit before talking not before glancing at the red head again to see him smirking.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I recently moved here from Japan." That's all I said since I heard whispers in the class.

_'Why is her forehead so big?' one girl whispered to another._

_'more Japanese people!' one said happily smiling._

_' . . What the hell?' a boy said in disgust._

I glared at probably every student in this damned class tired of hearing there judging when they don't even know me when the teacher spoke again to only be interrupted by the door slamming open to a boy and girl.

"Sorry we-" the girl stopped speaking and pointed at me gaping before continuing. "SAKURA!" she yelled then tackling me in a hug.

"T-Temari..good to see you..too, but I can't...breath!" I yelled out the last part as she finally let go.

"Sorry!" She sheepishly grinned rubbing the back of her head.

I smiled happy to see her then looked at the boy behind her which was Kankuro and once again..I was hugged to death.

"Have you said hi to Gaara yet!?" Kankuro yelled.

"I would if I could breath!" I yelled my eye twitching a bit feeling his hands drop down a bit. I smacked his hand away before muttering 'pervert'.

" Alright settle down kids! Today please work on pages 100 and 101! You may talk but please whisper." He said as he pulled out an orange book which made my jaw drop.

'ANOTHER KAKASHI!?' I thought almost laughing out loud.

"Sakura!" Temari shouted.

I turned towards her as she pulled me towards a desk right next to Gaara and Temari with Kankuro on the other side of Temari.

I looked towards Gaara and smiled. "Good to see you!" I said as he nodded.

"So Sakura why did you move here?" Temari asked making me look her way.

"It's actually pretty stupid but then again not. I actually have always wanted to come to America myself since they have a great Art studio I was recommended to and...well its because of Sasuke.." I said the last part a little embarrassed.

As I said his name they grew silent. They knew I liked him as well...so seeing me hurt because of him makes them mad since we use to be so close.

"What did that bastard do now?" Kankuro snarled.

"Ha..Can we not talk about this in class? We can go somewhere else and maybe hang out and talk about our lives or something.." I said looking down.

"Of course we'll talk about this later." Temari stated.

We started doing our work, hearing complaints from Kankuro which reminded me of Naruto a lot. I smiled at the memory of Naruto then got sad all of a sudden since I didn't tell them I left.

I then saw something land on my desk.. I looked up to see it was a note, I took the note and opened it up and read it.

_'Hey.' _

That's all it said then I looked to my right to see Gaara looking at me so I guessed it was from him..and I recognized his handwriting anywhere so I replied.

**_'Hey!'_**

I passed it back to him and felt his fingers touch mine, I got this feeling in my stomach that I use to get when Sasuke was close or touched my hand by accident.

My thoughts were interrupted by Temari yelling my name. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me see you schedule." She said smiling.

I handed her my schedule then looked back to my desk to see a note there. I hid it under my binder and turned back to Temari.

"AWWWEE!" She yelled before continuing. "You have ALL classes with Gaara! Not fair!" she yelled which caught the classes attention. I guess Gaara had fangirls since girls were glaring at me.

"Hehe I guess I only have one class with you?" I asked. She nodded sadly as I took the schedule back and stuck it in my binder.

She went back to work and I took the note from under my binder and opened it.

_'It's good to see you again Sakura.'_

I smiled. I've known them since I've known Sasuke and Naruto. I replied while still smiling and those butterfiles were still in my stomach.

_**'You too! I've missed you** **guys.'**_

I folded up the paper and handed it back to Gaara. He replied fairly quickly as I saw the note on my desk again. When I opened it all I saw was numbers then a winky face.

_'Here's my number ;)'_

I thought I was going to die. I remember all the times he would wink at me when we were little. It was cute and just imagining him do it now made me have butterflies and giggle at the same time.

I stuck the note in my binder as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned to the right I saw Gaara.

I noticed he was taller then me. "Man! Your taller then me! I remember when I use to always be taller!" I whined as he chuckled.

WHOA! His voice IS SO MUCH DEEPER!

"AND Your voice is sooo much deeper!" I finished as he chuckled again.

"Well it's called puberty.." he teased.

I jokingly hit his shoulder and stuck out my tongue. "So where's our next class?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Math..just follow me." He said.

The day went on with me and Gaara passing notes in every class. I always got those butterflies in my stomach as I read the notes he would pass to me. I could be my self around him and I realized how much I missed him.

* * *

Hey BABES! Omgosh I really like this chappie there are a bit of fluffs ahaha! AND OMGOSH THERE IS A TORNADO GOING ON RIGHT NOW! Lol I hope you got the idea of who's being together because it's pretty obvious..or is it? Alright bye! also thank you for the review and favorites and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey BABES! :D Enjoy! :D

* * *

Rejected.

After school we ended up all piling in Temari's car with me and Gaara and the back and Kankuro and Temari in the fron of course. Temari drove us to the cafe we talked about goiing to. I was actually pretty nervous about talking to them since I haven't talked to them in a while.

My phone then vibrated telling me I got a message. I unlocked it and saw new number that I had no clue who it was. When I opened the message it said:

_'Hey..its Gaara.'_

I smiled and replied.

_**'Hey.'**_

I saved his number in my phone as "Gaara 3" Don't ask why I put a heart..I'm leaving it there ...anyways!

Gaara and I just kept messaging each other back and forth. I was smiling as how funny and flirty he can be. I guess that's just something I never knew about him.

Then I realized...Im falling for Gaara...I AM SO STUPID HOW CAN I REALIZE NOW!? I cant fall for him...what If he turns out like Sasuke...Im scared..but Gaara Is different..I dont know anymore..UGH! I just need to try..I know I'm still not over Sasuke..maybe Gaara will be able to fix my broken heart.

We then reached the cafe, got out of the car and walked inside sitting in a booth. Girls on one side Boys on the talked for a while until Temari finally brought up the subject.

"Sakura? Can you tell us what happened with Sasuke?" Temari asked.

I didn't make eye contact but nodded intertwining my hands and setting them in my lag as I looked down.

"Well let's see.. You all know I liked Sasuke. .correct? "I asked shyly but received nods from the trio. "Well he told me he liked me too. .. And then he was taking this girl to the lrom as friends. . But he ended up liking her too...He then told me how he just wanted to stay bestfriends which Naruto called bullshit because the next day Sasuke and the girl ended up going out... " I finished looking down.

"Who's the slut!?" Temari yelled.

"Karin.." I mumbled.

"What?! that idiot! I would rather date you then her any day!" Kankuro stated earning a glare from Gaara.

I giggled and blushed but good thing I was looking down. I looked out the window and noticed how late it was but before I could say anything Gaara beat me to it.

"It's late..We should get going.." He said.

We all agreed by Gaara's statement and paid then left. We got into the car and sat in the same seating arrangement when we came here.

I felt something warm touch my hand and realized it was Gaara's hand. He squeezed my had in comfort as I squeezed it back. It was a kind gesture..I'm also thinking he just wanted to hold my hand since he's smirking a bit.

When I was dropped off at my apartment I said my goodbye's and ran inside. I laid on my bed as soon as I entered my room and felt my phone go off. I looked at it and saw Gaara's name..I smiled..just seeing his name gives me butterflies. I read the text and I thought my heart was going to explode from how fast my heart was beating.

_**'I miss your warm hand..'**_

I was so flustered that I was surprised I was able to type.

**'I miss your warm touch..'**

That's all I could really think about since I was so flustered. We talked until it was about midnight.

**'Gaara..it's late I'm tired so i'll talk to you tomorrow kay?'**

He replies fairly quickly..good thing too..I think my tiredness was catching up to me since I almost fell asleep.

_**'Goodnight beautiful..Sweet dreams..'**_

Yup I died from that message..I was smiling like an idiot probably..

**'Goodnight... :)****'**

I was so ready to see him tomorrow..

* * *

I heard my alarm blaring in my ear and I slammed my hand down and turned it off. I snuggled more into my blanket when I heard my phone ring..

'Who the hell is calling me at this hour?' I thought before I finally answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

**"Goodmorning.."** It was Gaara!

"Morning!" I said in a cheery voice.

**"Did I wake you?" He asked.**

Aww so caring. "No no my alarm clock went off a couple mins before you called me. So what's up?" I asked blushing a bit.

**"Well since we live down the street from you we were thinking about just walking to the school since its not that far." He stated.**

Most words I've ever heard him say. "A-alright! That's fine. When will you be here?" I asked.

**"In an hour since school doesn't start until 7. It's only 6." He told me.**

"Ok well I have to get ready so i'll see you then." I told him. He told me goodbye and we hung up.

I walked to my closet and picked out some clothes since this school doesn't have a uniform. Since its still technically winter and I know its cold I decided to pick out a dark gray sweater that was pretty big but very comfy and besides I like oversides shirts. I grabbed a light pink scarf and light pink leggings that had gray designs on it.

I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower then came out and changed into my outfit I chose. I did my make up natural and straightened my medium long hair. I grabbed some gray pearl earrings and put on some uggs and I didn't bother grabbing a purse since I think it would be overdoing it like most girls in my school. I don't know why I just feel like being pretty. I then went outside and waited on my porch for the three siblings to pick me up.

I felt the coldness of the air make me scrunch my nose as I felt a cold breeze at the same time. I hid my face in my scarf and waited for them to come. I heard my name being called not too long later and took my head away from my scarf and turned my head towards the left to see Temari and the other two.

"Temari! Guys! Hey!" I said as I waved.

"Sakura! Oh my goodness you look so pretty! You have such good fashion sense!" Temari yelled.

"Thank you!" I yelled back. I looked at the boys to see Kankuro smirking and Gaara looked kind of red as he looked away.

"Beautiful as ever Sakura..don't you agree Gaara?" Kankuro teased. Gaara glared at Kankuro but looked back at me and smiled a little.

"You look nice.." He said as he looked away at the same time.

I smiled and flushed at the same time and thanked him. When that was over we started walking towards the school.

* * *

Hey! Since I had two snow days! AWESOME! Lol I decided to write this story! I'm starting not to like my story "Replaced" Because I can never like..do good in the middle of it so I'm thinking if I should delete it or not...WELL anyway! I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
